A generic prior art machine tool is known, in which a first opening boundary is arranged in a fixed position in the horizontal direction and a second opening boundary moves in the horizontal direction relative to the first opening boundary and can be positioned in a fixed position. Movement of the second opening boundary to the fixed position causes a through-opening to be formed between the opening boundaries, through which a workpiece part can be discharged downwards. The displacement path of the second opening boundary is here dimensioned so that workpiece parts up to a maximum dimension in the horizontal direction of typically 500 mm can be discharged.